The University of Washington (UW) is a world-class research institution that holds diversity as a core value. As a leader in environmental health science research, the UW is well-positioned to assist the National Institute of the Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) with its strategic goal to increase the diversity of the environmental health science research workforce. We propose to continue our highly successful undergraduate training program ? Supporting Undergraduate Research Experiences in Environmental Health (SURE-EH) ? specifically geared to this strategic goal. SURE-EH provides environmental health science research experiences and educational opportunities to at least four traditionally underrepresented undergraduate students per year from across the UW. Participants are typically selected at the end of their sophomore year and remain in the program for two years, including two summers. They conduct environmental health science-related research in one of the wide range of disciplines encouraged by NIEHS? Strategic Plan. SURE-EH facilitates academic opportunities to complement the research experience, including course recommendations, seminars, workshops, and research symposia. These educational opportunities enhance the breadth and depth of SURE-EH participants? environmental health science training. SURE-EH trainees will learn responsible conduct of research by participating in the summer Biomedical Research Integrity program and will be directed to courses where they can learn about the ethical conduct of science. These educational opportunities complement the research experience, and in combination with the outstanding and broad-based environmental health science expertise of UW faculty, ensure the SURE-EH participants are well-positioned to become future leaders in the field of environmental health sciences.